Momentos atrás
by Ruby P. Black
Summary: Esos momentos de descubrimiento, donde Cleo cree que la ha embarrado y Majik se da cuenta que debería haber hecho algo con Ellis. Quizás besarla.


**Momentos atrás**

Por Ruby P. Black

Majik lanzó un tronco al fuego y lo miró crepitar en profundo silencio. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, ciertamente angustiado por ellos, más de lo que esperaba.

Siempre había seguido a su maestro, y lo seguía haciendo, casi hasta el fin del mundo. ¿Pero qué sucedería cuando Orphen finalmente se decidiera a aceptar lo que sentía por Cleo? ¿No estaría él de más, entonces?

Nunca antes había tenido esa incertidumbre. Todo había sido motivado por algo que su rubia amiga le había contado. Cleo le había narrado sobre el momento en que perdió la conciencia y comenzó a atacar al hechicero negro; no era algo que ella hubiese presenciado pero sí algo que Orphen le había contado.

Primero, se había enfadado porque su maestro no se lo había comentado, quizás de esa forma, ayudándolo a manejar aquellos momentos de inconciencia.

Luego, había indagado más y Cleo le había continuado contando, con un brillo especial en los ojos, sobre cómo Ellis se había metido entre ambos contrincantes, lo había intentado separar y hacer entrar en razón. Cómo él la había mirado fijamente, con los ojos verdes perdidos en los azules, haciendo creer al silencioso espectador que se iban a besar. Cosa que jamás sucedió.

Si Orphen pensaba que ellos se iban a besar, ¿Por qué no había dicho nada? ¿Por qué no lo hizo cuando todo se hubo calmado?

- "¿Acaso realmente iba a besarla? ¿Lo iba a hacer?" – pensó pasándose una mano por el cabello con aprehensión, pasando su atención de vuelta al fuego.

- "¿Sigues pensando en eso Majik?" – era Cleo, algo preocupada por lo que le había contado anteriormente. Quizás Orphen acabaría por regañarla. – "No debí habértelo contado"

- "No, está bien, Cleo, estuvo bien que lo hicieras. Yo jamás me disculpé con Ellis por haberla atacado y ella se portó muy bien conmigo" – su mirada se notaba apagada y levemente ausente.

- "Está bien" – se encogió de hombros la rubia – "Si tú lo dices… Me voy a dormir"

- "Que descanses Cleo"

Recordó entonces una vez estando en la torre de los colmillos, estando los dos tomando aire en una azotea, mirando como el cielo se ponía oscuro y las estrellas comenzaban a iluminar en pequeños puntitos todo a su alrededor.

- "Extrañas a tu maestro, ¿cierto?" – dijo ella sin mirarle y él dio un brinco al sentir que el silencio se interrumpía. La ojiazul estaba inclinada hacia adelante, mirando el paisaje que conformaban los árboles, los pastizales y el pueblo. Tenía una expresión triste, que le llenaba de angustia el corazón aunque no quisiera prestarle atención.

- "Sí"

- "Entiendo. Si yo me separara de Artia, creo que también lo extrañaría" – una sonrisa surcó su rostro.

Que lo extrañara significaba que se marcharía, de un momento a otro, y ambos lo sabían.

- "Majik, yo…"

- "Vamos a dormir, Ellis, ya es tarde, debemos descansar para entrar temprano"

Se pusieron de pie ambos al mismo tiempo, y quedaron frente a frente. Había algo en esos ojos intensos color cielo que no era capaz de descifrar, pero tampoco podía hacerlo. Algo le decía que al entenderlo ya no podría marcharse de allí, entonces simplemente se quedaría con ella para siempre.

El recuerdo ocasionó que su corazón palpitara con fuerza, no sólo no le había agradecido a Ellis su ayuda, tampoco le había dicho que la extrañaba o cuánto la quería y necesitaba. No le había dicho que lo acompañara, que ya no se separara de él nunca más. No había hecho absolutamente nada, como el cobarde que era.

Momentos atrás, no se lo reprocharía, pero ahora sabía que la quería como a nadie más.

Y ya no podía regresar a momentos atrás.

**Fin**

Esta es una de las parejas que más me gusta de este anime. La verdad no tenía pensado escribir algo sobre ellos, pero hace mucho que no escribía nada de este anime y decidí empezar por aquí.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias como siempre, a todos los que se pasan por mi página de Facebook; nunca está de más un me gusta, gracias por siempre leerme. No se me ocurren palabras para agradecer que exprese de verdad lo que siento.

Un abrazo a todos,

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
